A Life Without Love Changed
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: Kaitlynn gets a few surprises, but it's not like she's going to fall in love with a killer. Killers don't love. But she's a killer... How will this work out? What happens to Matt? Why is Jeff being so overprotective? Find out here! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to R&R! (T rated for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Kaitlynn was your average girl. Well, mostly. She was shy and quiet, and she never really liked hanging around large crowds. She is 16 years old, she loves reading creepypasta, and she is tall, skinny, had deep dark blue eyes, pale skin, and her hair is mostly red, but some black. She knew how to hack and if she ever needed it, she had a pocket knife on her at all times. Now, enough chit chat and lets go to the story!**

* * *

**(Kaitlynn's POV)**

I looked around the place. I just so happened to run into the woods away from some bullies from my school. I was lost too... I sighed and said "Great job Kaitlynn..." I huffed in annoyance and then noticed a simple note. Now, I know what your thinking _Don't take it! It could be Slenderman's! _But hey, who cares. He's not real anyways. I mean, why would he be? But then again...well, this could just be a prank. I looked at it. It read **_No Face, No Eyes. Always_ Watches.** Creepy, but cool. I then wandered even deeper, forgetting I should probably head back now...

An hour later is when it started happening. Now, I had managed to collect 4 pages, but now I was getting tired. I sighed and leaned against a tree. I slid down and landed softly on the ground. I looked around, but froze as I saw what looked to be a small tree, but if you really got a good look, it wasn't a tree. I stood up as fast as I could, dropping the pages, and ran. Slenderman... It was soon chasing me, but I seemed to surprisingly outrun it. It could teleport! I ran even faster remembering that fact and it seemed to know as it teleported in front of me. I hit him and fell down. I had wide eyes in fear and he looked down. He then said, even though he has no mouth, "Child, why are you in my woods taking my pages?" I had wide eyes in fear still, but a bit more calm knowing he wouldn't first kill me. "I-I was j-just t-trying to g-get away f-from s-some b-bullies, b-but I-I found a-a page a-and w-was c-curious." I managed to stutter out. "So you went into my woods?" I nodded a bit scared again. He then nodded and said "Well, since you meant no harm child, I will let you go. But as for some friends of mine, they may come after you. Do not tell anyone about this, okay?" I nodded and quickly left.

I made it out and sighed in relief. I then quickly walked home, since it was dark by now...

* * *

The next day was a normal weekend day. It was spring, so we would soon get out for school anyways. I had on a black tank top, low cut of course, with a white skull on the left bottom corner, dark blue faded and ripped skinny jeans, mustache socks, and black sneaker boots. I put on eyeliner and mascara, like most times, and then put in some black ball stud earrings. I then noticed a game nearby. Majora's Mask to be exact. I smiled and thought _My mom must have gotten it for me._ I then put it in, but was shocked to find it happened to be the hacked version. "How did my mom get this?" I thought aloud. I shook my head and erased the files. I then made my own profile and got on. It worked fine, until maybe 3 hours later of gameplay...

I had done the cheat and was on the 4th day now. I went up to the top of the tower, I started battling Skull Kid, but as I tried to heal myself, I burst into flames. I sighed and glared at the tv. I mean, any gamer who didn't know about Ben DROWNED would have been so scared, but not me. I sighed as it then came up to the **"You shouldn't have done that." **Part. I huffed in annoyance and tried to get off, but it wouldn't budge. Here's the creepy part. It started **laughing**... I was terrified by now though... "What's going on?!" I thought aloud. I heard a chuckled over the laughing and soon saw the face of Ben, but realistic. I had wide eyes as he smirked and said "You shouldn't have done that." "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" I leaned back against my bed. He chuckled and then said "The counter resets." Yeah, that just made me less scared thinking about this. I then said "Jadusable," He then countered by saying "Larry." "Pi." "Kaitlynn." "Ben." "Moon Children." "Skull Kid." "Kaitlynn?! Who are you talking to?!" My mom yelled from downstairs. The game shut down after saying "You're next." I felt shivers go down my spine at the thought, then yelled back "NO ONE! JUST MAD AT A GAME!" She seemed to take it because she never answered back. I sighed and tried to turn on the tv, but it wouldn't. I huffed in annoyance and got on my laptop. I then realized it was on . I knew this had to be fake, but in my mind, I knew it was real. I mean, Jeff, Ben, Slenderman, Smile, Grinny, Then Rake, Trenderman, Slendorman, Offenderman, Jane, Sally, Masky, Hoodie, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Dark Link, Bloody Painter, Ticci Toby, and any other creepypastas that I've read just HAD to be real!

Now, I know you think I'm crazy, but look up Mowgli's Palace, Hope Town, The Bahama's . Google maps brings up a white area. If you see the pics, there's not really any real ones, besides maybe that one in ruins, but I doubt it. Now, that's why I think they're real. Because I never thought that Disney would do such a thing like that and all that to happen, look up Abandoned By Disney and you'll see what I mean, and then saw this. I nearly died realizing it was actually real. It's creepy, but I'm just glad it's no where near where I live! (This is all true. Look up Abandoned By Disney and you'll find the creepypasta. Then, go to google maps and type in Mowgli's Palace, Hope Town, The Bahama's , and you'll get it. I nearly died from a panic attack, not literally, from realizing this. It only seems believable because there are only a few pics. It probably won't show the area because sometimes the satellite doesn't get the pics. Either that, or the government has the pics and won't let them be shown. Hope you all get some sleep tonight knowing that Neutral Mickey may be real!)

So, anyways, this was the conversation on Cleverbot:

**_Hey._**

**_Hey babe._**

**_I'm not a babe. I don't even know who you are._**

**_You look sexy in that outfit of yours! ;)_**

**_Gross! Pervert! You don't even know what I'm even wearing!_**

**_Black low cut tank top, ripped up jeans, and sneaker boots. I like your hair by the way. The red goes great with the black!_**

**_Are you stalking me?!_**

**_No, I just happen to be in your tv, but now your laptop._**

**_What? That makes no sense. Maybe I should just try and get Cleverbot to get Ben on again. It's fun chatting with the stupid thing. Oh yes, the moon children killed him! No, Larry and Pi did you stupid computer._**

**_Oh, but you are talking to Ben. You shouldn't have done that._**

**_Done what?_**

**_Deleted my profiles._**

**_But you don't own the game probably._**

**_I'm Ben Freaking DROWNED! I could easily have the tv turn on!_**

**_Oh yeah, prove it!_**

Here's where it got even creepier. My tv FLUFFING TURNED ON... I had wide eyes and said "Sh*t..." I then said aloud "Well, I'm screwed. I knew they were real, I knew it all along, but no! I had to live in reality! That stupid therapist..." I growled remembering her, but then heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to the sound and saw Ben leaning on the door frame in my closet. I had wide eyes and he chuckled and said "Ah, don't be afraid. Slender managed to accidentally tell everyone about you, so we were trying to get you. They mostly asked me to come and find you. Trust me. If Slender didn't kill you already, they won't kill you now." I then pulled out my knife and said "Take me there and I'll slip your f*cking throat off!" I glared at him. He chuckled and walked closer. He then stood in front of me and said "How about a visit then? I promise to take you back when you want to." I thought about this, not letting my guard down though. I sighed and put my knife in my boot again and said "If I get killed, I'm haunting you." He chuckled and took my hand and then got in my face and said "Oh really?" I blushed at how close we were. He chuckled and playfully kissed the tip of my nose. I then shoved him away, but he pulled me back into his chest and said "Well, you might want to write a note." I nodded and quickly wrote a note saying I was at a friend's house. Ben then grabbed my arm and dragged me through my laptop...

We landed on the floor. I quickly got up and got away from Ben. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. I punched his stomach and he doubled back. I huffed and said "Don't try anything. Your still gross and a pervert." He chuckled and then groaned in pain again. I saw everyone now staring. I cringed a bit and then a little girl ran up to me hugging my legs and said "Yay! A new friend!" I knew it was Sally, but she was SO FLUFFIN' ADORABLE! I hugged her back getting to her level and said "Well, I'm only coming for a visit, sorry." She looked a bit sad and said "Will you visit again?!" I smiled and said "Sure, if you want me to. I mean, this is your place." "Why is Ben on the ground?" I giggled a bit and said "Well, he did a bad thing and I punished him for it." She nodded understandingly and then I stood up and soon met the others.

I smiled at each person. L.J. seemed to like me, along with the idiot, or Ben, Jeff, Masky, and of course Sally. They all liked me really. I sat on the couch beside L.J. and Jeff. Ben was playing his game. Jeff then said "So, do you like knives?" L.J. facepalmed, but I giggled and said "Well, for a human to say this to another human, they might take me to an insane asylum. I like Knives though." I pulled mine out of my boot and Jeff chuckled and L.J. shook his head. I giggled and said "Oh yeah, L.J. I didn't think I might see you, but next time, I'm bringing candy with me!" He smiled and said "Cool!" His razor sharp teeth shown. I smiled and then Jeff said "Okay, this is getting boring. What should we do now?" I shrugged my shoulders and then remembered I still had my iPhone. I put in my headphones and put it on low as my song **Shooting Star** came on. I recorded myself, and it sounded great! Soon, Jeff and Jack were listening to it. They were shocked by this and then Jeff asked "Who's this?" I then lied of course and said "I don't really know." He then narrowed his eyes and said "Are you lying?!" I shrugged my shoulders giggling a bit. He then had wide eyes, then smiled wide, if that was even possible for him, and said "It's you!" I rolled my eyes and said "Well, it's not like it's a big deal." He had wide eyes, if that was possible, and said "Of course it is!" He hugged me. I cringed a bit and he let go feeling I was tense and he then said "Sorry." I smiled a bit and said "It's not your fault. It's just that I...don't really like hugs or much..." He was a bit confused "Why not?" I gulped and said "I just...don't like anything affectionate that includes hugging and what not..." I shrugged my shoulders.

So maybe an hour later, I finally had to leave. "Ben, say bye." Ben was literally clinging to my arm. I giggled a bit at his childish acts and said "Ben, I can come over tomorrow, okay?" He had wide eyes and smiling. I giggled and hugged him. Then Slender took me home...

So the next morning I woke up. I knew that tonight I would be going to the creepypasta mansion, so I decided to stay home anyways. I didn't want to go anywhere anyways. I sighed and got up. I then put on **Shooting Star **by LMFAO. I sighed a little at the chorus. It just reminded me a bit of my last relationship. In 7th grade that is. Yeah, I know this may sound stupid, but I dated a 6th grader. At first we were friends, but then I started liking him. Then he started flirting and I soon we went out. I stole him from my friend and now we're friends, but I swore I would never date anyone ever again. I just wasn't meant to have anyone. I'm not even aloud to be happy because even when I try to be happy on a day that is sad, I end up getting yelled at, or something bad happens. So, I never get to be happy. I wish I could be though. Everyone at school used to say my smile lit up everything, but how can I be happy in such a world? I mean, I'm not even aloud to be happy... I quickly put on a green low cut tank top, ripped skinny jeans, grey socks, and black sneaker boots. I replayed the song remembering all the things he said. He was so sweet, then it was summer. We never once talked. Then school came around and we thought about breaking up. We broke up. He doesn't really talk to me now. I mean, why would he? There's plenty of other girls out there that will date him. His name is Jacob. I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I sighed at my black nails. I didn't feel like doing anything today. I then sighed at the lyrics. I felt tears come to my eyes, I glared at the ground and quietly said "Just forget it. Forget it all..." I always forget though. I haven't cried since 8th grade. I mean actually crying. I sometimes let a tear or two out, but never just sat there and cried. I glared at the ground still, biting my lip as the chorus came up again. I pressed the replay button, since it soon ended, and sighed. I should just get over it, but he said he was moving, and hasn't. He changed too. He's more bad boy than the sweet guy I once knew. But then again, I'm not the smiling me. Everyone on the bus knows our story. We dated, were happy as ever, then summer passed and we broke up, and we both changed. We didn't want to think about the past. We changed because we didn't want to remember those happier days. I wiped away a tear thinking about this. I growled and quickly went out the door as my mother called for me. I then turned to the door she was pointing at. I opened it and gasped in shock to find Jacob. He smiled and said "Hey." I smiled and hugged him. He chuckled and said "I was hoping we could hang out." I nodded, knowing he didn't want to just hang out, but also talk about the past. My mom glared, but I only glared back. She hated me, I hated her. I hated my dad, he hated me. Soon, we went into my room. I closed the door and Jacob sighed and I did too. I quickly paused the song. Well, I turned it down. I didn't want to turn it off.

Jacob then took my hands and looked me dead in the eyes and said "Kaitlynn, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I know we broke up, but it wasn't for good reason. I know we both changed in order to forget what happened. I'm sorry." He looked sorry. I bit my lip, but then hugged him. I let out a sob and he hugged me back. I just cried there. I never knew I would be able to cry like this again. I heard the lyrics and I guess he did. I then looked up at him. He wiped away my tears and said "Promise not to change anymore?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled and said "I promise not to change as long as you don't change then." He was taller than me now, and his hair was way cuter. I loved it either way though. I smiled and then hugged him tightly. He then pulled away, when I did too, and said "Will you please give me another chance?" He was nervous, I could tell. I smiled and said "Of course." He smiled and kissed me. I blushed as he deepened the kiss as I kissed back. I pulled away and turned up my music. I smiled and he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we soon made out.

So then it was sunset. I sighed and said "Well, I hope I get to see you tomorrow!" He chuckled and said "Love you babe." I blushed and said "Love you too!" He smirked and kissed me again, then left. I was left with that tingling sensation, butterflies, and fireworks. I still liked him... I sighed thinking about him, then frowned. Something bad was going to happen, I just knew it... I had wide eyes realizing this. I sighed and said quietly "Why did I even think I could be happy..." I sighed as nightfall came. I heard Ben say "So now you got a boyfriend?" I snapped my head towards him and gulped. He smiled and said "It's fine. It's not like I ever had a chance." I sighed and said "Ben, just forget it. It probably won't last long anyways..." He was confused and said "Why?" "Do you know why I don't really smile?" He shook his head and I looked out my window as the song kept playing. "Before 6th grade, I used to smile like, everyday. Nothing bad would happen then. But then, 6th grade came. I began to smile less because whenever I was happy, something bad would happen. I was happy with Jacob and now something bad is going to happen. It's been like that all my life... I can't change it either. I nearly killed myself because I wasn't aloud to be happy thanks to stupid fate and destiny and what not." Tears ran down my face remembering my past. I saw me, but in 4th grade. I sighed and quickly wiped away the tears and said "Now, enough drama. We should head to the mansion." I smiled a small smile. He smiled a bit and hugged me and whispered "Your still cute though." I blushed immediately as he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hand and then we left through my tv, but I had made sure to grab my iPhone...

We landed in the middle, and now it didn't look like I had just been crying. I smiled brightly as everyone greeted me. Then most everyone left, but then Sally grabbed my hand and lead me into a room. She giggled and handed me a dress. "Go put it on!" I was a bit confused, then nodded. I then left to the bathroom, which was a few doors down, and so then the dress was all black, silky too, but all at the bottom. The top, which only covered all the way around my chest area, was pure white lace, so I had to wear a half black tank top underneath it. Also, it stopped above my knees, and yes, I am like some fairy princess because I had some surgery done with lasers on my legs and other parts, not in that way though! Anyways, I put on some black glittery heels with white glittery skulls on the outer sides. I also had on eyeliner, mascara, and sadly, foundation and black eyeshadow. My hair was straightened, and left down. I had in a small diamond tiara too. I sighed at myself. I looked pretty, but my god, I think these heels are gonna kill me! I wobbled a bit, but got my balance. I quickly left the bathroom. I wobbled down the hall. Jeff and Ben snickered at me. I glared and said "Oh, you wanna wear the heels?" They shut up, just watching, smiling. I knew they were really laughing on the inside. I sighed as I made it to Sally's room. She gasped and smiled. She then said "Now, we get to walk around the house in heels! Well, I have flats. I'm not old enough for heels yet!" She giggled. It was tinted with evil a bit though...

I gulped walking out as she snickered. I then realized we were on the 2nd floor. I had wide eyes and said "No..." She burst out laughing now as she dragged me over to the stairs. I gulped staring down. I grabbed the banister with both of my hands as I walked down the steps. I soon stepped on the last step and quickly stepped off it and sighed in relief as I heard more laughing. I turned around and saw everyone laughing, except a few people. I huffed in annoyance, crossing my arms, but soon grabbed the banister again as I wobbled. I then said "Sally, can't I just take-" "No. Your gonna learn how to walk in heels!" She seemed determined, but I just wanted to take this stupid things off... "Why am I in a dress then?" She giggled and said "Because I thought you would look pretty!" I sighed and said "So, no more stairs, right?" She smirked and said "Well, this time, it's up. Then, after a few times, you get to let go of the banister!" I had wide eyes as she forced me to the stairs. Jeff and Ben were watching at the top. I walked up them, somehow now falling.

SO maybe 6 tries later, I had to let go, since I didn't wobble as much. I gulped and took a step. I wobbled forward and nearly fell, but then I placed my balance in the back, then center. I closed my eyes and thought about going down the stairs. I hit the flat ground and sighed in relief. "This time, don't close your eyes." Sally said. She smirked and I shivered a bit in fear. I then gulped down my fear and went back up, then went down. She clapped a bit and said "Now, how about dancing?" I ran up to the top of the stairs and said "You can FORGET THE DANCING!" I then saw her running up the stairs. I ran down the hall, then turned around and did a front flip over her and ran down the stairs into the living room, kitchen, and probably much more, but I could have cared less. Someone grabbed my arm, but I managed to get away. Sally started gaining on me. I had wide eyes and ran up the stairs, then jumped over the railing at the top as she nearly got me. I landed perfectly, as my fear was helping me. You see, I hate dancing. If they say I have to sing, you can forget the dress and heels even existed as I would run out the door from it all. She giggled as she now walked. I didn't slow down though. "Kaitlynn, could you come here?" She asked. I shook my head as I stopped to look at her. She giggled and soon grabbed my arms. I had wide eyes as she said "Now, let's go to dance lessons!" "ANYTHING BUT DANCING! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" I yelled back as she dragged me into a room I never knew existed. Then, the door locked...

(Jeff's POV)

She soon was dragged into the ball room by Sally, then the door locked. I had wide eyes, I mean, she looked beautiful, but wow. I didn't know she hated dancing. Maybe this dance shouldn't go through? Ah, well, Sally will get it through her head. Oh well.

(POV)

I practiced all the dance moves I had just learned. I also had learned that if Sally says something, you better listen or your dead... I perfected it and she smiled and clapped and said "Good. Now, how are you at singing?" I had wide eyes in fear, but then realized that the room was empty. I smiled and said "I'm good." She smiled and said "Sing a song, please." I nodded and sat on a table and started singing **Come Back...Be Here **by Taylor Swift. She soon clapped as I finished. She smiled and said "Your amazing!" I blushed at the comment, then said "Well, I only agreed because I know you, sort of, and there's not that many people." "So you wouldn't sing in front of the others?" I had wide eyes and shook my head. The thought was too terrifying for me... She sighed and said "Well, sorry to say this, but soon you'll have to." I felt a bit light headed at the thought, but then it got to the dizzy part. I sighed and said "Please don't mention that now. I seriously need something to make the room stop spinning." She was confused, but then said "Okay, well, next month you'll sing again." I smiled and nodded.

We walked out and everyone gasped. I smiled and spun in a circle. I liked spinning, so that was my one of my weaknesses for dancing I guess. I giggled a bit with Sally. They all stared in shock and then Jeff smirked and I knew what was coming. "So, a princess now I see?" I felt Sally grab my arm and she said "You're just jealous. You know she looks good in what I picked out!" I smiled a bit and said "Sally, it's fine. He's just an idiot. He just doesn't know what a lady is." We burst out laughing at that because both of us knew I wasn't even a lady. Jane laughed with us too. I then straightened up and said "I'll be back." They all nodded and I left.

I came out in my original clothes and sighed in relief. Everyone was a bit shocked. I rolled my eyes and put my iPhone on **Shooting Star** by LMFAO, with my headphones in of course. I smiled at the lyrics. Jeff and Ben sat next to me. I had found out L.J. wasn't here, and would come tomorrow. I promised to bring him candy, so I would tomorrow. I watched the lyrics pass by, but I really wasn't paying attention. Slender caught my attention. He said "Child, are you okay?" I smiled and nodded, fake smile of course. "Yes, why do you ask?" "You've been staring at your phone for a while." I giggled a bit and said "Sorry, I spaced out I guess." He nodded and left. I went to look at my iPhone again, but then Sally took it from me. She pulled out the headphones out and turned it up all the way. She narrowed her eyes and huffed looking at me...

* * *

**I know, long chapter!** **But hey! I'm changing! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to R&R! (Read And Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

(POV)

I sighed as I sat on Sally's bed. I know I'm older, but she threatened to break my iPhone. I sighed and then saw her come in. "Now, I would like to know why your acting so strange lately. I don't even really know you, but I have a feeling that you don't normally act like this. So what's up?" I gulped with wide eyes. She huffed and poked my cheek and said "Are you even listening?" I shook my head and said "I just..." She sighed and sat next to me. "You can trust me. I don't tell secrets." "So you mean that you won't tell about whether or not Slendy took you in as his own daughter?" She smiled and said "Nope!" I smiled and then frowned. I sighed and said "Well... Today has been a bit odd for me... Jacob, my ex boyfriend, came over and we made up. I did nothing all day pretty much, but with him, it felt like I was happy, but then I remembered that nothing good ever happens around me...literally. Every time I try to be happy, it comes crashing down because of something bad, no matter how hard I try to fix it... I just bring bad luck..." I looked down. She sighed and said "I very much doubt that while your here you'll bring bad luck. And this Jacob guy, why did you get together with him again?" I sighed and said "Because I miss him, but hate him..." She huffed and said "Your gonna break up with him!" I had wide eyes and she slapped me and said "You will, or else you won't see another phone." I sighed and nodded. You see, I loved my phone more than Jacob. He would often steal it, so yeah, I love my phone. You can forget him if he was about to die or my phone was, well, break in that case. Soon, we left...

I broke up with him and then we came back with all my stuff. It was decided I would live here. I put my stuff down in my room and smiled at the black and red. I liked how it looked like blood, but Slender assured me it was paint. I quickly put my stuff up, the bags in the closet, and then opened the door, to see Sally holding out a dress and shoes. I had wide eyes and she sighed and said "Just try it on. No one but me can see it." I was confused why, but nodded. I then quickly changed and she gasped smiling. I felt awkward though... She smiled and then said "By the way, we're having a ball soon. We have it every year." I was shocked and nodded. I then quickly changed and she then said "Keep the dress until the ball. It's your dress anyways." She winked and smiled. I nodded and then put it up. A few seconds later, there was a knock on my door. Sally stood there with another dress... She smirked and said "Now, this one is similar to the other one, but not as good. Now, you get to show it off!" She giggled and then closed the door. I heard her whistling. I sighed, know I wouldn't get out of this. She still had my iPhone... I sighed and put it on, along with some make up. The dress was white and black. It was a heart-chest covered black. The sleeves were on the sides and it dipped down in the center of the chest. It was a bit fluffy I guess as it went down. Also, there were a few specks of white, then more and more as you went down, until you reached the end, above my knees, where it was completely white. It was cute really. It wasn't too fluffy, but about this (Waist size) [ ] wide from one side to the next, from the waists. It was beautiful really. Also, I had black and white cuffs. They were the steampunk ones (Type in steampunk dresses and it's on there for some reason. They aren't black and white, but it doesn't matter. It's on polyvore too.) Also, I wore knee high sheer black socks and blood red sneaker boots. The white is black though, on the sneaker boots. Also, my hair was straightened, then I had curled it a bit, then put it in a pony-tail. It was slightly curled, like every other two strands were curled. Also, I put on a really light pink lip gloss, kind of skin color, but darker, eyeliner, mascara, and light white eyeshadow. I sighed and opened the door. Sally smiled and took my hand and lead me downstairs. Everyone gasped when they saw me.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Jeff said. Sally slapped him and I giggled and said "Seriously dude, it's just a dress." "No, you look beautiful." Ben said. I lightly blushed, then said "Um, thanks. I guess." He smirked and walked up to me and said "So, how about you and I head to my room?" I narrowed my eyes and said "I won't hesitate to punch you." He then put his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes, then he kissed my cheek. I glared, but brush it off. Then they all started commenting. Finally, they were done. Sally then said "So, do you think it's gonna be fun?!" "Nope!" She giggled and said "But you just learned how to dance." "No. I hate ball's. I hate dancing. I hate slow music." She pouted and said "But slow music is where you can dance with a guy and probably kiss~!" I narrowed my eyes and then sighed getting down to her level and said "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't do that stuff. Love isn't my thing. If I had to choose between killing and love, killing because it's probably fun." She was shocked by that and said "So wait, why don't you kill?" "Because I could be caught." "But your here, so you can just change your appearance and then kill." "Okay." I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. Arms wrapped around my shoulders and I then said "Whoever you are, get your hands off of me before I snap your neck in half." They didn't let go, but did chuckle. "You know, that's not a way to treat a friend you know." I gasped and tensed up. "Matt?" "Who else would it be? Kitty-chan?" I turned around and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged back. I smiled and said "I can't believe your here!" "Yeah, well, I managed to get lost in Slender woods, in which my case is pretty much the same as yours. But, I'm not killing anyone, unlike a certain someone~." He teased. I blushed and said "Shush. It's not like I didn't tell you I wanted to kill before. Plus, now that your here, we can hang out at the ball! You are going to the ball whether you want to or not now." He pouted and said "But Kitty-chan~!" I giggled and said "No. Your going so I won't be bored to death!" "Um, sorry to break the moment, but Kitty-chan?" Ben said, chuckling of course. I saw everyone laughing. I blushed and they all fell to the floor. I then said "Omg, EVERYBODY DO THE-" "FLOP!" We both fell down. I groaned in pain. I thought it wasn't painful... I giggled though. He chuckled and said "Well, now we know that's painful." I giggled and so did he. So then, Slender came out and said "Um, why are they on the floor and do I even want to know?" "HER NAME IS KITTY-CHAN!" I burst out laughing now and so did Matt as everyone else was practically fainting from the lack of air. I then saw Slender sigh and facepalm. "And to think most of you are grown ups..." I burst out laughing and said "Slender, no one here is fully grown up. Could you not tell?" He facepalmed again and I burst out laughing. I then remembered this one photo. I gasped and said "Omg, we should show Slender _**THE PICTURE**_!" Matt nodded and we ran to my room, then back, and then we showed Slender the picture. It's where he is wearing black sunglasses and his brothers (not offenderman though) are beside him and their doing the gangnam style. He sighed and said "I don't even wanna see the other photo- MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" I showed him another pic where the guys were girls and the girls were guys. We fell on the floor laughing as everyone crawled over to it on the floor, to start laughing, then faint.

Everyone finally straightened up and then I put my laptop up. I fixed my dress, then I put my laptop up. Suddenly, I heard someone whisper in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist "You look nice." I blushed and then turned around and saw Matt. He smirked. I blushed and said "Thanks..." I heard everyone doing the stupid noises "Ooh!" Yep... I sighed and he then picked me up, making sure no one could see up my dress first, and then took me to the couch. "Would you like anything?" He bowed. I giggled and said "Sit down you idiot." He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. Soon, we got bored though... And by soon, I mean like, two seconds later... "I'm bored." I whined. "Me too." Matt said. Everyone groaned and said "You two are just the same..." I giggled and said "He's my best friend!" I felt a slight pang in my chest, but ignored it, and then got an idea. I had a tv in my room! I then got up and picked up Matt with me and said "Follow me!" He was confused, but nodded. We ran upstairs and I then we went into my room. I turned on the tv, but it didn't work... I then grabbed my laptop and started a movie. Matt put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and then we watched the movie...

I felt tired as the movie was only half-way through... Matt smiled as I yawned and said "Tired?" I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder and said "Matt, will you go to sleep with me? Not in Jeff's way though." We chuckled, but I felt a blanket draped over me. Matt then laid down beside me and said "Just close your eyes..." He lightly kissed my forehead and then wrapped his arms around me and then we fell asleep...

* * *

I woke up and saw Matt. I smiled, but felt a blush creep up on my face. I don't get why though? I've known Matt since I was 7 years old...Do I like him? I can't. We're just friends. "Hey." He said. Okay, his voice was down right sexy. I loved his morning voice... I smiled and said "Hey." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose and said "You know, you look really cute right now." He smirked and I blushed and said "So what? It's not like it's anything special." I looked down. He lifted my chin up. I felt him leaning in and found myself doing the same. Suddenly, the door opened and Ben yelled "RISE AND SHINE YOU TWO!" We pulled away immediately and he smirked and chuckled. Then, he left. I glared at the door, then Matt said "We should get ready." I nodded and soon we got ready...

Matt wore a black V-neck top, jeans, and black sneakers. I wore this - (So I had to copy this, but besides the dots at the beginning and end, Type in this for the outfit: . school/set?id=117563563.) Matt's hair is dark brown and his eyes are blue. He is like me, tall, skinny, pale skin. His hair was like Ty's from Minecraft, Team Crafted. I stepped out of the bathroom, only to have Matt pin me against the nearby wall. He smirked and said "You look good." I blushed and said "Well, I mean, it's not like I really tried..." He put our foreheads together and said "But you still look amazing." He smiled now. I gulped staring into his eyes. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sally then said "Come on. We don't want to wait any longer for you two!" I blushed and then Matt sighed and said "Okay." I could tell he was a bit sad. I was a bit shocked over it, but then he smiled and said "Come on. We should hurry up." I nodded and smiled. He picked me up and said "Now, we shall go to the kitchen!" I giggled as he carried me to the kitchen. I was really light though. So then we came in laughing and everyone rolled their eyes. Besides Slender who mentally glared at them. I giggled and said "Hey guys!" They all rolled their eyes again and I rolled mine. Soon, we all ate.

After breakfast, me and Matt sat on the couch. We were watching Ben play a game, but I didn't know what it was. Also, I wasn't really paying attention. "So, what now?" Matt asked really bored. I sighed and said "I don't have a clue..." I sighed and then stood up. Matt followed and I then said "Let's watch a movie." He nodded, then all of the sudden, Sally came up to me and dragged me off somewhere... I noticed a dress and shoes... I sighed and said "Great..." I then put it on... It all looked like this when I put everything on . cgi/set?id=118294093. (Minus the dots at the beginning and end). I stepped out and noticed Sally and Matt talking. They looked up and both smiled. But gasped as well. "You look great!" Sally said "You look amazing!" Matt said. They both hugged me and I smiled and blushed. They both let go and then Sally then pulled me to the stairs and said to Matt "Stay in Kaitlynn's room until she comes back!" Then we left. He sighed of course. Something's up. We tell each other everything, but he hasn't said anything. I can't help but feel a pang in my chest when I leave though...

So then we are in front of the Creepypasta's and they all are shocked. I smile and wave though "Sally, I must say, you did a great job on picking out a dress." Slender said. Sally blushed and smiled. I giggled and said "Now, can I head back up?" "You wanna see Matt, don't you?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes and said "We're just friends." She giggled and said "What about this-" I covered her mouth blushing and then said "Don't say anything about it!" She giggled and licked my hand. I pulled back and said "SALLY!" She giggled and said "Fine, head off then." I nodded and then left...


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I stepped into the room. I closed the door and leaned against it. 'Just friends...' Somehow, that felt odd to me. Matt was asleep. I smiled and brushed so hair out of his eyes. He smiled though. I giggled and said "Really Matt?" He opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah." We both laughed and then he pulled me down and said "If I'm down, your comin' with!" I giggled and said "Matt, I don't wanna go down though! I wanna be in the sky and be a bird!" "Too bad! You get to be eaten by me! The shark!" He lightly bit my shoulder. I giggled and said "NO!" He chuckled and then stopped. "So, what now?" I shrugged my shoulders and then said "First of all, I wanna get out of this dress." "Awe, but you look great in it." He smiled. He lifted my chin up and I blushed. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE DRESS OFF!" Sally then slammed the door. I sighed and fell back. "God, is she TRYING to give me a heart attack?!" Matt chuckled and said "I guess so." I could tell there was sadness in his voice. "Matt, what's wrong?" I turned to him now. He put up his mask, I could tell. "What do you mean?" I sighed and put my head on his shoulder and said "You always tell me everything, but now it seems like your hiding something." I looked him dead in the eyes. He gulped and said "It's nothing, I promise." I sighed and put my head on his chest and said "I know you Matt. You always say that when your avoiding something. So, what is it?" He took in a deep breathe and said "I can't tell you." I sighed and said "Okay." He pulled me back up and kissed my forehead and said "You still look great though." I smiled and giggled. Soon, we both fell asleep...

I woke up and noticed my head was on Matt's bare chest. I blushed and he chuckled. "So, your awake sleeping beauty?" I giggled and said "Whatever." He smirked and said "So, what's going on today?" "I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders sitting up. Matt did as well. He then smiled and said "You know, your make up didn't even smear." I gasped and said "Really?" He nodded smiling. He lifted my chin up and said "And you still look beautiful..." He was leaning in. I could feel myself doing the same... "HURRY UP YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" I heard Sally say giggling. I blushed and so did Matt. we pulled away and then I said "I'm gonna get this thing off." He nodded and soon left. I sighed and grabbed some real clothes and then leaned against the bathroom door. I've never been like this around him before, so why now? Why do I like him all of the sudden? He's my best friend. I doubt he likes me. But what's he hiding? I sighed at these thoughts and quickly took a shower to get off all the make up, then put on this (Minus the dots) . cgi/set?id=11829395. I then went downstairs and ate breakfast.

After breakfast, I went back to my room. I stared up at the ceiling. I heard the door open, but I could have cared less... I sighed looked up at the ceiling still. "What's up?" Matt. I was thinking about him. He then was close to my face. I slightly smiled and said "Just thinking." He then said "No, there's something else." I sighed and said "I just...I don't know, it's like...we're growing apart somehow..." I looked to the side. He turned my head back and said "How so?" "You always tell me everything. Now it's like your avoiding it. I'm avoiding my feelings somehow, but I don't know how..." I sighed. He then said "I promise, I'll tell you at the ball." I had slight hope in my eyes and said "Really?" He nodded and smiled. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "Your still cute as ever, but you know, it's summer." I blushed and said "And what do you mean by that..." "Why the long sleeved shirt?" I gulped. I then remembered it was at least 90 degrees outside. I then said "Whatever." He chuckled and then got off. I pulled it off and sighed. I fanned myself and said "I can't believe I didn't realize that before, thanks." He nodded and chuckled. I then turned to him and said "So, do you know when the ball is?" He smiled and nodded. "It's in 2 more days." My eyes went wide and then I said "Well, I hate this..." He was confused and said "Why?" "Because, I have to dance. Then I get to sing..." He smiled and said "I bet you'll do great. You voice has always been beautiful." He gave a warm smile. I smiled back and felt my chest tighten. He then put his head on my shoulder. "So, what can we do till then?" He shrugged his shoulders and said "I have no idea." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Why does my chest tighten whenever he's around? Why can't I just answer my questions? Why won't he tell me? "Hey Kaitlynn?" I nodded and he then looked up at me seriously and said "Before I came here, I was reading a story. It was about this girl and boy. They were friends. But then they became a couple because they realized that they loved each other. What would you do in that situation?" I was a bit shocked, but then said "I don't know. If I was the girl and you were the boy, I would just love the boy. Love can't be stopped really." I sighed as I remembered that I don't do love... "But, don't you hate love?" He was looking for answers. I could tell. I sighed and turned my head towards him and said "I do, but recently, I've been confused. I don't even know if I do hate love or not..." I sighed and he nodded and said "Well, maybe your changing your mind. What if you're realizing that love is needed?" I sighed and said "I don't know..." I closed my eyes and sighed. It's so confusing...


End file.
